Since the beginning of civilized time, there have been a need to store writing instruments in a safe location, that is easy to retrieve, and reliably that the writing instruments will not be damaged.
Initially, there have been cups and bookmarks with clips that were designed to hold writing instruments. Now inventors are developing ways to more conveniently store these writing instruments. These holders are found in stores, outlets, and mail order catalogs, for example, in U.S. Pat. Des. 325,929 and 4,162,800 and 5,881,434.
Prior art holders are inherently unreliable, they can not hold multiple writing instruments, they support a limited variety of book sizes, the writing instruments can be damaged or injury can happen to the user, they are heavy and bulky. There is a tendency for them not to be where you last put them. They take up too much space and are not attractive to display.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a container for pens, pencils, highlighters, and similar objects.
It is another object of the invention to provide the container that can be attached to the spine of a book.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a container that disconnects the two sleeves and remove the jammed contents inside.
It is another object of the invention to provide a container that reconnects the two sleeves and return the container to its original state.
It is an object of the invention to provide a bookmark for the user.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a container that can adjust to the size of a variety of books.
It is an object of the invention to provide a container that secures the contents inside and easy retrieval of the contents.
It is an object of the invention to provide a container that releases the elastic band so the user can attach and detach the container to the book more easily.